The embodiments disclosed herein relate to the printing of files using a mobile computing device.
A user of a mobile computing device who wants to print documents typically has a pre-configured set of printers listed in the graphical user interface of their mobile device. The user can select a printer based upon its print-job capabilities. If the mobile user is traveling to a destination where they are unfamiliar with the printer options, they may not have knowledge as to which printer will meet their needs. Furthermore, the destination and/or expected arrival time of the user may change after a print command has been sent. It would be useful to develop a method and system for printing files using a mobile computing device that takes into account changes in the user's itinerary and assists the user when printing to unfamiliar locations.